Mirai Nikki - No need for an excuse
by Kire-no-Koibito
Summary: What would happen if Akise were more active? What would have happened if Akise confessed his feelings? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**No need for an excuse - 1**

A/N: Please forgive me some invented things.  
  
Akise was already waiting at the bus stop as Yukiteru arrived. It was unusual for Yukiteru to  
come earlier that the actual meeting time, but that was when he wondered how long Akise had been silver-haired boy wore his usual clothes, but today he had a sports-bag and was unusuallyabsent-minded. Yukiteru saw him staring at his cell and wondered why Akise did it with such an intensity.

Yukiteru waved and called out "Akise-kun! Hello!"  
Akise turned his head to face Yukiteru and smiled a calm, gentle smile "Hello, Yukiteru-kun. Are you already excited?"

For a second, Yukiteru didn't know what Akise meant, then it hit him. Akise said in the text message that he wants to meet up with Yukiteru. But also, he told that the destinations will be kept a secret. Akise smiled, as if not awaiting a reply from the brunette, then he took Amano's hand and led him to a large building near the bus station. The city's biggest adventure pool. Swimming...Yukiteru blushed, being embarrassed in swimming pools, especially since the last time he was in one with Yuno. He tried to find an excuse not to go there, then he had one.

"A-Akise-kun, I have no swim trunks with me", he said with an insecure smile.  
"Don't worry, I have two pairs with me, I thought it through.", Akise replied as he kept dragging the brunette along.

Yukiteru blushed even more. Wearing Akise's trunks...but what was he ashamed of? They were both guys, they were friends. So what was wrong? Yukiteru was deep in his thoughts as they entered the building and Akise paid for the tickets. Just then Yukiteru felt a cold stare behind him and wanted to turn around, but Akise didn't let him to do so. The silver-haired boy cupped Yukiretus face and his crimson eyesmet Yukiteru's sky blue ones, having a stunning intensity in their gaze.

-"Akise...kun?"  
-"What's wrong with you? You look so absent..."  
-"Nothing at all!", the brunette said, flailing his arms a little bit.

Akise smiled and let go of Yukiteru's face, Yukiteru turned his head to look behind, but there was no one. Yet the feeling of being watched never left him. Not even felt stressed and uneasy. Akise could sense it and he hated it. Yet he knew exactly who was watching them. He knew, whom the cold stare belonged to. Gasai Yuno. The probably most creepy stalker that existed. Well, back to the story.

Akise smiled sweetly at Yukiteru, his eyes calm as ever: "What is bothering you? Come on, tell me!"

The two of them were in a pool with artificial stream, although everything around them was noisy and the echoing chattering made the atmosphere quite loud, there was a heavy, meaningful silence between the two teenagers. Then, Akise broke it again.

"Gasai Yuno."

Yukiteru's eyes widened, he watched the smiling boy with bewilderment. How did he know? Or had he seen the pink-haired girl?

"So I am right. Don't worry, I wont let her come near you."

Yukiteru still watched the silver-haired boy. He was amazing, even without having any future diary or any other supernatural powers, the boy always made statements that were right. Yukiteru gazed at Akise, forgetting everything else around him. His blue eyes were fixated on the boy's pale face.

"Yukiteru-kun?"

Akise reached out to touch the boy to bring him back to reality, his hand was caught by Yukiteru's.

-"Akise-kun, may I ask you a question?"  
-"Sure."  
-"Why did you invite me out?"  
-"You can see this in one of these ways: Either this is a date or just an excuse for making you go  
to the wedding fair with Yuno."  
-"Just an excuse...huh?"

Akise said that just to watch the boy's reaction, but he didn't expect the sadness. Why was Yukiteru sad about such a thing? This was bad. Akise started being happy about that reaction. That reaction gave him hope to be loved back by the brunette.

Yukiteru let his head hang for a second and blushed a bit

"No need for an excuse, Akise-kun"

Akise smiled gently as he reached out for Yukiteru's face with his free hand, making the blushing boy to look at him. He couldn't hold his feelings back any more, he had to tell Yukki, what he really felt. He had to let the boy know why he invited him out.

"Yukiteru-kun, I love you, won't you leave Yuno behind and accept my help instead? We could win this game together."


	2. Chapter 2

**No need for an excuse - 2**

A/N: Please forgive me some invented things. 

_"Yukiteru-kun, I love you, won't you leave Yuno behind and accept my help instead? We could win this game together."_

Yukiteru held a gun. There were just three participants now: No.1(which was him), No.2 and No.8. He wondered what would have happened if he teamed up with Akise back then.

"_I am sorry, Akise, let me think about it."_

Since that time, he didn't see Akise much. But right now he didn't care about anything, but the victory. He had four bullets left, yet even the small amount of the bullets didn't stop him. His blue eyes were dull and cold and he went on, knowing no mercy. He went to his house. It was half-destroyed by a black ball, one of those, which were appearing all over the city. He opened the door carefully, Yuno following him. There Akise stood.

"Hey, Yukiteru-kun. I told you to leave Yuno.", Akise smiled calmly.

Yuno dashed forward and stabbed Akise with a knife into the stomach, which caused the silver-haired boy to fall backwards.

"My, my...", Akise said, standing up. "That was so damn close.."

Akise pulled the knife out, showing a kind of a bullet-proof vest. Then he chuckled and threw the knife at Yuno, yet she dodged. Akise stared at his cell, leaning onto the wall, as Yuno was trying to hit him with an electroshock Yet this attack didn't harm Akise either. He stopped the device with his hand. He wore a rubber glove.

"Yuno-san", Akise smirked darkly "You shouldn't interrupt me when I speak with Yukiteru-kun."

With that words he snatched the electroshock device from Yuno and struck her with it, before approaching Yukiteru slowly.

"S-Stay away!", Yukiteru shook all over his body, pointing the gun at Akise. He knew he couldn't shoot.

Akise didn't stop, he grabbed Yukiteru's hand, which was holding the gun and pressed it to a wall, above the boy's head. Akise smiled at the shivering boy gently, taking the gun away with his free hand.

"Well, let me put it this way...I won't let you get away with her.", Akise stuck the gun into his belt and pushed Yukiteru against the wall, kissing him passionately. He felt the boy getting calmer as they kissed and smirked against the brunette's lips.

"Willing to become the next god, Yukiteru-kun?", Akise looked calm now.

Yukiteru looked at Akise, wondering what was wrong with him. He seemed different from what he was before. How different? Let's say more active. More energetic.

Akise pulled the gun out again, aiming at Yuno, who got up already. Yukiteru looked at Akise in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Akise would shoot someone. He looked into the silver-haired boy's eyes, which were as calm as always. Akise nodded and stepped closer to Yuno.

"Well, Yuno", he narrowed his crimson eyes and bit his lip before speaking again. "As I see,  
you are just after your own happiness, Yukiteru-kun is just like a plaything to you. You want to lock him somewhere, where only you can look at want him to lose his friends. You want him to lose his future and happiness. And still...I shall let Yukiteru decide."

Yuno grit her teeth "Why don't I just slice your throat to shut that dirty mouth of yours, you scum?"

"Because the future says you won't. If you try, you will fail because I shall shoot you without any further warnings."

With that words he pressed the gun to Yuno's head, saying:"Her."  
Then he pressed the gun against his own head: "Or me?"

Yukiteru shivered. He couldn't choose spontaneously. Yuno saved his life many times, but Akise also saved him from Yuno. Akise was always so kind to him. He was always protecting him from a distance, he never seen Akise killing someone.

Yukiteru just stood there, not knowing what he should do at all.

Akise meanwhile remembered the conversation with Deus.

"_I created you. Nothing of what you have done is real. Or can you prove me wrong?"  
"My feelings for Yukiteru-kun are genuine!"  
"That also is __**a false belief of yours**__"_

Akise thought about these words. It couldn't be. He loved Yukiteru. He wanted to prove Deus wrong by showing some action. Akise laughed at himself. He was pathetic, thinking about these words. Love isn't something that could be explained or created with rationalism. Maybe because of the non-rationalism of the love he clung so desperately to it...?Akise laughed again.

"Yukiteru-kun. Before you can make a decision I have to tell you something. If someone has to become god to save this world, then it should be you."  
Yukiteru widened his eyes and blushed, his eyes were full of tears: "M-Me? W-Why?"  
Akise chuckled and put a finger to his lips.  
The brunette just stood there and shivered, thinking of a reason for Akise choosing him.

Yuno broke the silence: "Yukki! Decide now, or the 8th will be gone! Choose me and I'll kill her for you~"

Yukiteru widened his eyes. Right. He had to decide soon, otherwise they wouldn't be able to save the world. Someone had to become god...

"Choose wisely, Yukki~ If you choose him, I might not be able to hold back anymore and shall kill you both. "

Akise chuckled and pressed the gun tighter against Yuno's head.

Yukiteru gulped and pointed to Akise. The brunette still was shaking. Then he heard the already too-familiar buzzing sound.  
The future changed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**No need for an excuse - 3**

A/N: Please forgive me some invented things. 

There was that buzzing sound again, indicating a change of the future as Akise pointed the gun at Yuno, who was grinning manically.

"Wrong choice, Yukki...", the pink-haired girl said, crouching down and pulling a blade out, after which she ran towards the brunette.

Everything was happening way too fast. The cut on Yukiteru's chest, the sound of a shooting gun, a curse from the girl who fell to the ground and a puddle of blood started forming around her, her clothes stained red. This never was the crimson-eyed boy's plan. He didn't want his beloved one to see him killing a person, or more so, to let Yukiteru get hurt. He knew that the future god wasn't supporting any kind of violence and he knew that he feared blood. That is why, in Akise's point of view, Yukiteru would make a perfect god and rule the world peacefully, preventing many wars from starting.

"Sorry, Yukiteru-kun...I didn't mean to-", Akise wanted to apologize, but the brunette interrupted him:

"No. she was just fooling me...your warnings were right. I saw a prediction in my diary that I'd kill all of my friends.", he frowned, holding his hand close to the wound on his chest, then continued "And believe me, that isn't the future I want...Besides, it's nothing new that she tries to kill my friends..."

After these words, Yukiteru sobbed. He realized that he had fallen in love with a liar, a stalker and a complete psychopath. It was a mix of self-pity, regret and sadness that he was feeling. Because, even though Yuno had manipulated him, he loved her...or...well, so he thought. It suddenly hit him: _If he really loved Gasai, why did he choose Akise? Did he love the silver-haired more? Was it rational to behave that way_?

"Yukiteru-kun...don't cry. I know it's hard to accept such a loss...", he said in a quiet tone, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. "Right now, the world is falling apart. Before even more people die, we have to act. Now it is up to you or 8th. Both worlds are fine...or, better than Yuno's would be. But, I can tell you a thing:8th can't become God. She only wants to create a safe world for the children, but a God has to care about everyone, not just one group, to bring the world salvation. Besides, if we just stand here and do nothing, you will bleed to death or something.", he added in a worried tone, leading Yukiteru to the 8th and to their friends, Hinata, Kousaka and Mao.

As they arrived, the 8th was stuck between a massive wall and the ground, the wall had been seemingly brought down by one of the destructive black spheres.

"Akise, let's help her up!", the brunette suggested, trying to act tough despite his injury.

Kousaka sighed and grinned at that: "Yukiteru, you should rest. I guess real men should do this job."

Mao giggled a bit and took a photo of the blue-eyed boy's confused and angry expression before running over to Kousaka and Akise and nodding "Real men, you say? We can only move it if we work all together, so, come on now. The wall is pretty massive."

After that words, all five of them gathered at the wall and pushed the wall up, but it was too late. The 8th had already been squished by the wall. Sure, it didn't look like much because she started vanishing like all the contestants were after their deaths. But Yukiteru was slightly sad. He didn't have the chance to a fair fight and him being the last survivor of the game meant that he won. The pain from his wound has left and his casual clothes were covered by a dark cloak. Now, he had another pain in his chest, for he knew he had to leave his friends behind. Without any further words, he turned away and made his leave. A long goodbye talk would have just made him cry and he didn't want to show that weakness again. Unknown to him, Akise decided to follow him and when he just opened a portal to the god's world, the silver-haired boy jumped through it before Yukiteru could say another word or stop him.


End file.
